One Mad Hatter
by The-Magic-Orb
Summary: The Knave had been sending her letters. Alice was Hatters wife. How could he let it happen? He would make him pay. Most of it Hatters Point of view.
1. The Letters

**The first day (Alices POV)**

I walked out to the mailbox, hoping for my letter from Thatcher, when I found a strange envelope outside the door. It was addressed to Ms. Alice Kingsley, so I thought it odd. I hadn't been Alice Kingsley for 3 years. I opened the letter and started to read it. It was from the Knave of Hearts. It was so obscene that I can't even repeat it.

I walked into the house, and I use that term lightly seeing as it's really just a suite in the palace, and threw it in the fire. There is no way I could let Hatter see that letter. He would go crazy, seeing he's a madman, and start knocking things off shelves and tables and such. Then he would go try to find the knave and probably wouldn't come back. He would never find out about this letter.

**The second day (Alices POV)**

I was walking out to get the mail again, and again I found an envelope. Again it was addressed to Ms. Alice Kingsley. I opened it and it was again a letter from the knave, just as obscene as the first one. Again I threw it in the fire, not wanting Tarrant to see it. It was starting to scare me, seeing as he was telling me that he would be coming to my home soon. I wouldn't be able to protect myself if Tarrant was gone.

**Seven obscene letters later (one coming every day) (Hatters POV)**

Alice had been acting strangely lately. Whenever I had to leave to go make a hat or something, she would come with me. I was beginning to worry. She might be hiding something.

I walked out to get the mail, seeing as it was early and Alice was asleep, and there was a letter on the floor. Those mailmen, I thought, always dropping things. Then I noticed it was addressed to Ms. Alice Kingsley. I was very confused until I realized that Alice's last name used to be Kingsley. I knew it was an invasion of privacy, but I opened it. I mean, what if it was some guy who didn't know that Alice was married. I'd want to know about that.

It was the most obscene letter I had ever seen! And it was for Alice! My Alice! That knave would pay! I started to run back inside to tell Alice that I was leaving for a couple days, while I was searching for that despicable man, when I noticed someone running toward the bedroom. I went in there to see Alice looking at me extremely frightened.

"Honey, don't go for him. You'll die." She said. She looked so scarred for me that it was hard to refuse.

"I have to." Was all I said. Then I walked out the door, being sure to tell myself to put a guard outside the door. Then I went to see the Queen.


	2. The Queen

**AU: The rest of the story will be in Tarrants Piont of view. Maybe the knaves in later chapters. Thanks for the review, HappyLandFillX! Need some more though! If you want me to continue, I want at least one more review. THanks! The Orb is out! XD**

"Mirana, I need to speak with you!" I said a bit too loud as I walked to in the great hall.. I was still extremely angry!

"Hatter, what is the trouble?" she said calmly. I hated that she was always so calm! Could she never see when something was urgent?

"I am leaving on a journey and I need some potions and salves and all that other stuff that you make that will aide me." I said, trying to become calm. It did not look good to lose control in front of the Queen. I know from experience. I, as calmly as I could, gave her the letter. "It was for my wife. I have a right to be angry!"

"I quite understand that, but you can't go gallivanting of in a moment of madness. You have to think these kinds of things through. Whilst sane." She added at the end. I looked at her incredulously.

"Haven't you ever acted on impulse? Haven't you ever wanted revenge, and wouldn't settle for thinking things through?" I practically yelled. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"No. That was my sister's job." She said bitterly.

"Ugh!" I grunted. I was going to get that Knave, whether the Queen helped or not. I ran off to see Chessur and Oraculum. They would know how to help.


	3. The problem with Butterflies

**AU: Okay, I know you people all wanted me to continue this story. So I decided to oblige. Now I will only continue the story if I get up to 6 reviews. Thanks goes out to the people who love the story. I hope you like the rest. Oh, and by the way, I'm a girl. Just so you know. Thats all. The Orb is out.**

I ran towards the woods. I knew that was where Chessur and Oraculum would be.

"Tarrant! What are you doing, running through the woods at this hour?" He said, appearing up in the air by my hat. I took it off my head so he couldn't get at it. "Would this have anything to do with the letters Stayne's been writing to _your_ Alice?"

"How did you know? And why did you say letters? I only have one!" I said, flustered. How the heck could he know? I felt my eyes changing to yellow.

"He's been sending them for the past week and two days." He said. Then he added, "And I know because I know everything that goes on around here."

I felt myself go into even more of a rage. I ran away from him. He had served a purpose, just not one that I liked very much. I ran to the place where Oraculum, newly a butterfly, would always be.

"Oraculum, I need your advice and wisdom." I said, trying to appear calm. It doesn't do well to lose your temper in front of him, either.

"Who are you?" he said in his low bass voice. I hated his mind games. I knew my name was Tarrant Hightop and he would most likely spend the rest of the morning telling me that I'm not. He'll probably tell me my name is Hamish Ascot for cryin out loud!

"My name is Tarrant Hightop and I don't have time for this!" I yelled at him. "Now tell me how I can kill Stayne and not die as well."

"No." He said plainly.

"What?" I yelled incredulously.

"I won't help you, Tarrant. If you go you most likely won't come back alive." He said a bit too calmly.

"I don' care whot you or thee Queen say's! I'm a goin' and thot's thot!" I yelled in my strange Scottish accent. With that I ran out through the woods. I didn't care if I had to make a sword in the outlands, I was going to kill him there!


End file.
